A Broken Heart Thats Still Beating
by leytonendgame
Summary: My version of what is going to happen after 5x07. Please give it a shot. I have some really good ideas for this story. Eventually LP. There will be alot of angst but I have an idea that I think you guys will love!
1. Broken

Please Leave Reviews and tell me what you think!!!!! ;) Do you think I should continue?

Chapter 1

_Lucas asked me to marry him..._

_You still love me don't you?_

_I want us to be together for ever._

Those words kept running through Peyton's mind as she watched Lucas' book burn. What he did just wasn't right. Not that he proposed to Lindsay but the fact he had kissed he back just a half an hour before.

Was she crazy to believe that he still loved her?

_You look beautiful._

_He's Not Good Enough for you._

"We both know that Lucas has the history of throwing himself into the wrong relationships. Especially when he can't admit the truth about who he loves", Brooke said trying to console he broken friend.

"Its different this time.", Peyton said.

"Its going to bee ok"

_Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my team mates were all sounds from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bazar muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl who's art and passion and beauty had changed my life. In that moment my triumph was not the state championship but simple clarity, the realization that we had always been meant for eachother and every instinct to the contary had been undeniable to the following truth. I was now, I would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer._

_-------_

The next morning Brooke found Peyton looking through her "Lucas" box.

"Peyton you can't torture yourself like this."

"I should have said yes. If I did we would still be together"

"But you didn't say no. You weren't ready."

"We could've waited to get married. I let him go Brooke."

"No...no you didn't. He let go of you."

"You know he told me he would wait for me. Well not during when he proposed but he said he would wait as long as it would take. I guess thats just one more lie out of Lucas Scott's mouth."

"He still loves you Peyton. He still has that look in his eyes."

"What look?"

"The look he always has when he is around you...its been there since like the 7th grade."

"Well look or not, he doesn't still love me. I should go get my head checked. I can't believe I thought he might actually still have feelings for me.", she said as she looked at a picture of her and Lucas.

Before Brooke could respond she had thrown the book against the wall.

"Your not crazy ok. He is.", Brooke said as she wiped away one of Peyton's tears. "We both know that Lucas has a history of throwing himself into the wrong relationships especially when he is denying who he really loves."

"You're right."

"I can't believe you haven't figured this out already. I'm always right."

----------

"Congratualtions Man." Nathan said

"Thanks."Lucas said. Nathan could tell something was wrong.

"Aren't you happy.?"

"Yeah, its a dream come true."

"She's not the one you want standiing next to you though is she?"

"What? What are you talking about? I love Lindsey."

"I know you do but ..."

"But what?"

"Did something happen between you and Peyton last night?"

"No...why?"

"Its just that I dropped Jamie off at Brooke's and Peyton looked horrible."

"How bad?"

"It looked like she had been crying.. Alot."

"Everything is so screwed up!"

"Sorry Luke but its your fault. I know you still love Peyton, everybody knows. And she obviously still loves you."

"I've moved on Nate"


	2. Goodbye My Almost Lover

**I want to thank jamyj30, heckyesitsjesse, Lostand1TreeHillFan, and Leyton-Equals-TrueLoveAlways for the wonderful reveiws. They made me want to get this next chapter up to you guys as fast as I could ;)**

**-----------**

**2. Goodbye My Almost Lover...**

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

"Good morning!", Peyton said cheerfully as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You ok?", Brooke asked surprised at Peyton's change in feelings.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Peyton...you don't need to do this."

"Do what?", she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Put on a brave face. Its ok to be upset."

"I'm not upset...I'm just hurt."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No. It doesn't matter any ways. We have nothing to talk about."

"Peyt..."

"Yeah?"

"There is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"As your best friend I feel like you should know but its only gonna hurt you more. I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Just tell me Brooke. What could be worse than the fact that Lucas is engaged when I know it could've been me."

"Maybe the fact that he proposed with your ring."

"What?"

"I saw Lindsey when I was getting coffee this morning. I had seen your ring when Lucas and I ran into each other after he asked you. Its the same one Peyton."

"Why would he do this?", she as her voice broke. "Fine he proposed to Lindsey, but does he have to do it with the ring that was meant for me?"

"I'm sorry."

------------

After hearing that Peyton needed to talk to Lucas.

There had to be a reason for all of this. Why would he put her through all of this.

She knocked on his door praying that Lindsey would not be the one to answer.

"Peyton?", Lucas said.

"Hey"

Nathan was right. Lucas could tell how hurt she was.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

"Umm Yeah, Come In."

"Congratulations", she could barely get those words out of her mouth.

"Thanks...Look Peyton.."

"Why did you kiss me? If you wanted to break my heart I'm sure there are a thousand other ways you could have done it. Did you want to hurt me that much?"

"Of course not Peyton."

"It sure seems that way. When you kissed me back my world snapped back into focus. I have been lost without you these last 2 years. I haven't had anything past a 2nd date. That kiss confirmed everything that I was hoping was true...that you still loved me."

"The proposal had nothing to do with the kiss. It was a mistake."

"Can you honestly say that it meant nothing? Because it meant everything to me!"

"It meant nothing.", Lucas said trying so hard to believe it.

Tears streamed down Peyton's eyes.

"Ok. I have one more question though. Is it true? Is it my ring?"

"Peyton..."

"Answer the damn question Luke!!!"

"Yes." He couldn't tell another lie to her.

Before he could finish his sentence he felt Peyton's hand slap him across his face.

"You son of a Bitch!"

"What was that for!?!"

"How could you? Huh? I should be the one wearing that ring. We should be the ones planning a wedding."

"Well we would be if you would have loved me enough to say yes."

He felt her hand slap him across his face once again.

"How dare you? I didn't love you enough? God Lucas I loved you so much...I still do! I was young and I was scared. There was so much happening too."

"What work? Thats all you cared about. You didn't care about me."

"It wasn't work!"

"Then what was it!?!"

"You know what?", Peyton said as she wiped her tears. "I'm not going to do this. You should have known that I loved you. You should know that I still do. I can't do this anymore! If what you want is for me to move on then thats what I'm gonna do. I want you to be happy Luke..but you have to stop this!"

"Stop What?"

"Confusing me! I love you Lucas and I have since the moment we locked eyes. If you want me to let go you need to stop saying things like 'He's not good enough for you'. Now I'm gonna go...and you're probably not gonna see me that much. Be happy Luke. I want that with all my heart."

She ran out heartbroken.

In that moment his heart also broke into a million pieces. What were they gonna do?


End file.
